SPANK MY MONKEY: MONKEY'S REIGN
by Star Requiem
Summary: Isaac is going crazy again! Snd this time all of Vale is under his control! R&R! I know these are getting old but oh well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
SPANK MY MONKEY: MONKEY'S REIGN  
  
At long last, the insanity had stopped. Isaac and co had all settled down and had children.  
  
Isaac had married Mia, and they had two kids name Iia and Misaac. Garet and Jenna married and had  
  
two children named Genna and Jaret. Ivan and Sheba were not old enough enough to marry but they   
  
had kids because they felt left out. Their childrens names were Shevan and Ivba.   
  
It was yet another peaceful morning in Vale. Isaac's children had settled to the breakfast   
  
table.   
  
Isaac was making rude jokes to the children and teaching them about farts and ohter   
  
non-table talk. Mia got very mad at Isaac.  
  
" Isaac! Stop teaching them those things!" Mia ran over to Isaac and slapped him on the butt  
  
with a spatula.   
  
It was then that she had realised her mistake. And once again, an age old evil arose. Isaac  
  
got up in front of his children and began spanking himself.  
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!!!" he yelled laughing histerically.   
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!!!" Iia and Misaac screeched as they ran out the door wiht their crazy dad  
  
all laughing maniacly.   
  
" Oh dear god no." Mia watched as it began, AGAIN.  
  
  
  
~   
  
Garet was playing with his children Genna and Jaret when it struck. The parade of 'Monkey  
  
Spankers' rushed through his yard yelling, yep, you guessed it, "SPANK MY MONKEY!"  
  
Genna saw it and she immediatly joined the craze, followed by Jaret. The five ran around   
  
Garet in circles crying "Spank my monkey" to the high heavens.   
  
Garet felt like a zombie and began following and yelling 'spank my monkey' with them,   
  
spanking his rear-end like the rest and laughing maniacly. Jenna watched the possessed bunch of   
  
nobs and then just ran to Mia.  
  
  
  
~   
  
Sheba and Ivan were teaching their children the importance of education when Isaac rushed in   
  
the door and knocked Ivan and Sheba away. He began dancing and singing "Spank My Monkey!" and   
  
soon Ivan and Sheba's kids followed.   
  
Ivan watched and couldn't help but follow along like Garet did. So the parade was off again,   
  
off to wreak insanity on the planet. Sheba ran off to find Jenna and Mia.  
  
  
  
~   
  
Soon all of Vale was under Isaac's control. He sat in his own castle built by all of the   
  
children that had followed him while Garet and Ivan fanned him and spanked themselves for   
  
entertainment.   
  
" Sir!" a child ran up, spanking himself, " The mayor of Vale wishes to speak with you!"   
  
" GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Ok..." Isaac watched as the mayor walked in.   
  
" What do you want old man who happens to be my friends grandfather?!"   
  
" What do you demand for me to regain rule of this village again?"   
  
" Well Mr.Grandpa-Mayor, my demands are simple." he placed his pinky finger in his mouth,   
  
" I will give back Vale for... ONE HUNDRED BILLION SPANKINGS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
" Erm, ok it can be done!"   
  
" Good now get me my hundred billion spankings! GO! SHOO! GET OUT!" Isaac spanked the mayor   
  
out the door.  
  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WILL TAKE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TO SPANK MY   
  
MONKEY THAT MANY TIMES!!! I WILL RULE THEM ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
  
  
~   
  
Meanwhile Jenna, Sheba, Mia, and Felix were gathered.  
  
" The first time we used our psynergy to spank the crap out of him, so why not this time?"   
  
Jenna asked.  
  
" We have to spank all of them!" Sheba yelled.  
  
" So lets go spank their asses!" Felix said.  
  
" No I've got a better plan we have to go to the peak of Mount Aleph and call upon the Golden  
  
Sun!" Mia said.   
  
" Good idea!"   
  
And so they were off to call the Golden Sun.  
  
~   
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!!!" Isaac ran around his throne room spanking himself along wiht his child  
  
and adult slaves.  
  
~   
  
At the top of Mount Aleph, the four adepts called the Golden Sun to rise. And soon it did.   
  
The great golden light rose and asked them what they wanted.  
  
" It can talk?!"   
  
" Who cares just ask it for what we want!"   
  
" WE WANT YOU TO MAKE YOURSELF INTO A GIANT HAND AND SPANK EVERYONE!"   
  
" Okilee-Dokilee!" and with that it turned into a giant hand and spanked everyone in the   
  
world. It spanked everyone's monkey.  
  
And so everything was back to normal. No more monkey spanking.   
  
  
  
AND SO ENDS THE TALE OF THE RISE OF MONKEY. THE WORLD THEN BECAME PEACEFUL BECAUSE THEY KNEW IF   
  
THERE WAS MORE MONKEY SPANKING, THE GOLDEN SUN WOULD COME AND PERSONALLY SPANK THEIR ASS.   
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: See what happens when I become bored? I write more trash!  
  
Ivan: I think the spank my monkey thing is old now.   
  
Ice Angel: I don't care.   
  
Ivan: Oooookay, not even if people think you're insane?  
  
Ice Angel: Ivan, I am insane I even said that in my profile, numerous times. They all know now.  
  
Ivan: True.  
  
Ice Angel: Well I'm leaving and thank goodness that's it for the 'SPANK MY MONKEY' series. Hope  
  
you all enjoyed it.   
  
Ivan: Goodbye!  
  
Ice angel: Yes, yes, goodbye! 


End file.
